Il était une fois
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Une histoire pas comme les autres. Étrange au début, mais vous comprendrez tout à la fin. The Gazette et Diru.


IL ÉTAIT UNE FOIS

1 : Je sais que ce titre n'a rien d'extraordinaire, ou d'original, mais bon. A la fin de cet fiction si vous avez un titre a me proposer, n'hésitez pas.

2 : J'ai écris cette histoire il y a quelques années, avec une amie. On tenait particulièrement a remercier notre prof de français de l'époque qui nous avait forcé a lire Candide de Voltaire.  
>C'est surement pour ça que la fiction est un peu tordu sur les bords.<br>Et aussi les inconnus, je regardais leurs sketchs non-stop à ce moment là.

3 : Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, dans un pays fort lointain, un château où régnait un roi qui voulait marier sa fille. Ce château était le plus grand de la région et les trésors qui l'ornaient également. Le propriétaire en était le plus riche. Les habitants les plus heureux qu'ils soient.<p>

Bref, l'idylle et la perfection se faisaient concurrence dans la contrée.

Et tout était parfait, dans le plus parfait des mondes.

La princesse faisait parler d'elle par sa beauté que chaque femme enviait. Elle était aussi généreuse que son père, le roi, et tous les hommes voulaient l'épouser. Car elle était la plus parfaite.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme était amoureuse d'un jeune et noble prince qui vivait dans un pays du Sud.

Leur amour était impossible, mais elle continuait de l'aimer malgré la distance qu'ils les séparaient.

En ce jour, où les oiseaux de paradis gazouillaient dans les champs où fruits, légumes, céréales et épices régnaient, la chère et douce princesse devaient se marier. Son promis lui était inconnu. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, ni même aperçue.

Elle se trouvait auprès de ses domestiques et de son père, afin d'être à hauteur de l'événement de la journée. Sa bonne lui enfilait perles et diamants dans ses boucles dorées tandis que la demoiselle soupirait sans cesse :

- Mon cœur ne hardi point à l'évènement joyeux de ce jour.

Et tandis qu'elle entrait par la grande porte blanche de l'église, tenant un bouquet de magnolia entre ses mains, la tête haute recouverte soigneusement part un fin voile blanc, sa robe voletant légèrement derrière son passage, regardant son futur époux dans les yeux.

Puis, le prête posa un regard bienveillant sur le couple, leur prononçant ensuite les simples et claires paroles de Dieu qui faisait dire à Saint Benoit de l'apostolat :

- Que toute la jubilation du magnificat annonciateur de nos tentations est à l'immaculée miséricorde ce que l'allégresse du saint esprit fait au jugement de nos béatitudes…

L'orgue résonnait dans l'immense et imposante salle. Une petite fille de blanc vêtue apporta sur un coussin de cachemire orné de fil d'or, la bague. Elle se plaça entre les deux futurs époux, faisant pleurer la jeune femme à la vue du bijou.

Le prêtre néanmoins, continua son serment. Sans en prendre garde, la princesse murmura, tant son chagrin était profond et sa peine douloureuse :

- Je ne peux le faire, pardonnez moi mais mon véritable amour est tout autre.

La reine se leva de son imposant trône et posa ses yeux sur sa fille.

- Que dites-vous là malheureuse ? dit-elle.

Ses paroles résonnèrent avec fracas dans l'église.

La jeune femme se retourna, les yeux humides par son chagrin inavouable.

Son père se leva à son tour, frappant fortement de ses paumes pour faire taire les premiers chuchotements.

- Ma fille, que votre sort serve d'exemple. Vous l'épouserez quel en soit vos plus infidèles pensées.

C'est ainsi que la cérémonie continua, faisant dire au prêtre :

- Et bien, mes chers enfants…

Voyant les pleurs de sa destinée s'accroitrent, le jeune homme s'empressa de quérir au serviteur du dieu tout puissant :

- Venait-en au fait. Que Diable !

Le prêtre voulu riposter, mais, les regards significatifs des parents de la demoiselle lui fit ôter l'idée de la tête.

- En mes pouvoirs qui me sont conférés…

Il le coupa :

- Pressons, pressons !

Il ne pu s'y résoudre et conclut, lassé.

- S'il y a quelqu'un dans l'assistance qui voit un quelconque empêchement à cette alliance que nous célébrons aujourd'hui qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Un silence de mort se fit dans la chapelle.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, dans un grincement sonore, laissant place à un jeune homme.

Il n'était guère essoufflé par son long et fatiguant voyage. Il replaça soigneusement ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière et s'avança fier dans l'allée menant aux jeunes époux.

- Je m'y oppose !

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans toute la salle, tandis que les invités le sondèrent, curieux.

De parts ses vêtements, chacun reconnaissait son noble statut. C'était le prince de Sud qui se tenait devant eux.

La princesse plaça une de ses mains sur sa bouche, ébahit, ne voulant croire à se magnifique rêve qui se déroulait juste devant elle.

- Cornegidouille ! Fichtre ! Diantre ! Dou Jésus ! Marie-Jésus-Jose…

Sa ribambelle de jurons se semblant s'interrompre, le vaillant chevalier lui pris la main. Ce geste la fit trembler et donc ne plus prononcer un mot. Au grand damne de l'assemblée.

- Ma belle, soyez mienne, et fuyez avec moi ce pays où vos droits ne sont pas respectés.

Les doigts de la princesse se resserrèrent à ceux de celui qu'elle aimait comme réponse à sa quête.

La mère se leva brusquement et s'exclama :

- Vous êtes bien le prince du Sud ? Celui possédant milles terres et mers ? Celui dont l'ont envie chaque qualité ? Celui dont la richesse fait concurrence à celle de Dieu ? Celui q…

Pressé de profiter de son triomphe, il coupa sa future belle-mère :

- C'est cela, oui …

Les invités furent bouché bée d'une telle apparition soudaine, tandis que le noble prince s'approcha avec douceur de la jeune femme.

- Venez avec moi, le soleil de mes nuits, je saurais être digne de vous.

Des myriades d'étoiles apparurent dans les yeux bleus de la princesse.

Sa réponse ne pouvait être que positive.

C'est alors que le prince se plaça devant elle, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Dans l'intention de vouloir sceller leur futur en même temps que leurs lèvres.

Leur visage s'avança l'un vers l'autre, se regardant chacun dans les yeux de l'être aimé.

Encore juste quelques centimètres.

Puis, laissant de l'espace entre eux, une grimace se fit voir sur le magnifique visage de la princesse.

Le jeune homme se recula vivement.

- Euh, nan ! Là c'est carrément pas possible, y a pas moyen que je fasse ça. Protesta-t-il.

C'est alors qu'une dame dans l'assistance se leva, frappant fortement dans ses mains.

- De toute façon, le cours est terminé.

La princesse retira alors sa robe de marié, dévoilant ses formes masculine derrière ses vêtements.

- Bordel, j'en ai trop marre, il fait trop chaud, dit-elle d'une voix grave.

Le prince, quant à lui, enleva sa perruque blonde, laissant ses long cheveux rouge sang retomber sur ses épaules ou ses vêtements de scène avaient aussi disparu.

- Putain, ça m'a trop fait chier.

La princesse accourut dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond, qui n'était autre que le prince qu'elle devait épouser au tout début de la pièce.

- Reita ! cria-t-il. J'aurais préféré t'épouser toi.

Il posa une main bienveillante sur sa tête, en souriant. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

- Moi aussi Tenshi.

A l'autre bout, le prince du Sud descendit de la scène, ou l'attendait son compagnon.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu allé embrasser Ruki, rigola-t-il.

L'autre soupira :

- Et puis quoi encore ! Un truc de fou si je fais ça un jour.

Il prit ensuite la main de Kyo et ils partirent de la salle de théâtre.

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas totalement compris, les couples sont ReitaRuki et Die/Kyo.


End file.
